Tarde en casa de Rachel
by luciafaberry
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rachel y Quinn son novias, pasan una buena tarde en casa de Rachel y una cosa lleva a la otra. entren y lean :)


Ya habían pasado todas las clases, solo quedaba el glee club. Para Rachel se le había pasado ternas todas las clases al igual que a Quinn, tenían unas ganas inmensas de querer verse porque ese día no les había tocado ninguna clase juntas.

Ellas tenían una relación muy rara ya que "su relación" era en secreto, nadie sabía nada de ellas dos, de hecho todos creían que se odiaban o eso daban a entender estas chicas.

Rachel entró en el aula y la vio, vio a esa rubia que tanto la volvía loca, esos ojos avellanas que tanto le gustaban y ese cuerpazo que la excitaba con solo pensar en las cosas que hacían. Quinn le devolvió la mirada pero al segundo la quito ya que Santana le estaba hablando.

Cuando acabó la clase, que en verdad se les había pasado muy rápido entre miradas y sonrisas, se quedaron solas en el salón.

**R**: Hola cariño.- le dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba para abrazarla y darle un beso rápido en los labios.

**Q:** Hola princesa.- le volvió a dar otro beso.- estaba deseando que pasara la clase para poder probar estos labios que tanto me encantan.- le abrazo por la cintura y intensifico el beso mientras que Rachel tenía las manos en la nuca de Quinn.

**R:** Por cierto cariño esta tarde tengo la casa libre, mis papis se van por trabajo asíque e estado pensando y podrías venirte a mi casa.- le dijo a Quinn después de separarse de aquel beso y ahora la miraba con esa mirada que derretía y a la vez le excitaba a Quinn.

**Q:** Si sigues poniéndome esa carita, tendría que hacerte cosas aquí mismo y no creo que sea una buena opción.- le dijo acercándose mas aun a Rachel y arrinconándola contra una esquina.- puff si yo te dijera lo que te haría….

Empezaron a besarse intensamente, Quinn metía sus manos debajo de la camiseta que llevaba Rachel y subía peligrosamente hacia los pechos de Rachel, Rachel no se quedo atrás y apretó el culo de la rubia haciendo soltar una gemido a Quinn, cuando estaba desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Rachel escucharon un ruido y acto seguido se escondieron como pudieron.

**R:** Que ha sido eso cielo.- pregunta Rachel asustada y agarrando fuerte la mano de Quinn.

**Q:** No lo se pero salgamos de aquí.- Miraron por la puerta y no vieron a nadie asíque decidieron irse, llegaron al aparcamiento y se subieron en el coche de Rachel.

Dejó a Quinn en su casa y decidieron quedar en la casa de Rachel a las 6 de la tarde. Llego la hora y el timbre sonó haciendo que Rachel se sobresaltara ya que estaba medio dormida en el sillón.

**Q:** Hola cariño.- dijo entrando a la casa y dándole un beso a Rachel.

**R:** Hola cielo.- le correspondió el beso.- ven vamos a la habitación tengo muchas ganas de hacer una cosa.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo para después subir las escaleras.

Nada mas entrar Rachel cerró la puerta y empujo a Quinn contra la puerta besándola intensamente y pegándose más a ella. Quinn estaba excitada con solo tener a Rachel apretándola contra su cuerpo, la llevo a al cama y Quinn se posiciono encima de Rachel.

Q: Soy yo la que manda cariño.-acto seguido empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Rachel haciéndola gemir de placer.

Le quitó la camiseta y el pantalón que llevaba, dejándola en ropa interior y haciendo que Quinn se mojase mas de lo que estaba por ver ese cuerpo con esa ropa interior de color negro, esa tabletita que Rachel tenia y esas piernas tan largas que tanto le gustaba tocar.

Rachel también le quitó la ropa a Quinn, las dos se quedaron sin ropa, sintiendo el calor de la otra, Quinn empezó a bajar besando todo el cuerpo hasta que llegó a esos pezones y comenzando a morderlos y chuparlos haciendo que Rachel se mojase muchísimo más.

**R:** Porfa..vor Quinn, te ne..ce..sito.- pidió Rachel sabiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho mas.

Quinn hizo caso y bajo su cabeza hacia las partes de Rachel, saco la lengua y empezo a chupar lentamente.

**R:** Jo..der cielo no pa..res sigue a..si.

Quinn metió dos dedos dentro de Rachel mientras lo seguía chupando cada vez mas rápido hasta que Rachel no puedo mas y llego al orgasmo.

Quinn se levanto y se puso al lado de Rachel, esta última estaba descansando después de lo que le acababa de hacer su novia.

En cuanto se recupero se puso encima de Quinn y comenzó a besarla mientras se movía haciendo rozar su pierna con las partes de Quinn haciendo gemir y mojarse más, bajo su mano mientras le besaba el cuello y con dos dedos empezó a tocarla el clítoris, era lo que mas le ponía a Quinn y cuando noto lo mojada que estaba su novia le metió los dedos haciendo gemir a Quinn y llevarse unos arañazos en su espalda, los metía y los sacaba muy rápido, Quinn ya no podía mas se le notaba, hasta que llego al orgasmo.

**Q:** Te quiero Rach.- le dijo acariciándole todo el cuerpo y dándole un beso.

**R:** Yo también te quiero Quinn.- se abrazó a ella y así se quedaron durante unos minutos.

Después se vistieron y bajaron al salón para ver una película y después cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, pues aquí os dejo un one-shot, si quereis que haga una historia mas larga con mas capitulos solo diganmelo o si quereis decirme cosas que quereis que entren en una historia. Gracias por leerme :) ( soy mala con las escenas de sexo jaja lo siento :$)<strong>


End file.
